It's All Your Fault
by iminurbackyard XD
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant in New Moon, and this is the result: four pissed off hybrids.
1. Prologue

So here's that new story I was talking about. I hope you like it, and I know it's really short. I just thought I'd leave some suspense. Hehehe. :)

* * *

I stared at the coffin being lowered in the ground, and a tear slide down my cheek. I wiped it away, too fast for human eyes to see.

"Carls, it's okay." I looked up at my brother, and his brown eyes showed worry. Worry for his little sister.

"I know." I peeked up from under my lashes, and my eyes grew wide with fury.

_It's all your fault._


	2. Chapter 1

My bad about last chapter. I meant green eyes. hehe :P

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! but, i DO own EJ, Greg, and Carlie. Hehe. in yo FACES! XP

* * *

**BPOV**

"NESSIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SHORTS?" I rolled my eyes, but continued reading.

"Hey, Mom?" I looked up at my brown-haired, green-eyed son in the doorway, and put my book down.

"Yeah, EJ?" He walked in, and sat down in front of me.

"I was, um, wondering, if maybe you were going to school, too?" I sighed, and looked him in the eyes.

"Not this time." He looked down, and nodded.

"Alright." He got up, and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Why'd he have to be so much like _him?_ Hell, why'd they ALL have to have some of his traits, it's hard enough as it is! I picked up Wuthering Heights again, but I couldn't really get into it. I put the book back on it's shelf, and sat back, pulling my knees close.

I have four children.

Edward Jacob Swan, Damien Greg Swan, Renesmee Rose Swan, and lastly, Carlie Alice Swan.

EJ has Ed-_his_ emerald green eyes from when he was human, and my brown curly hair, but it's like he never combed it a day in his life. He's tried, but it can't be tamed.

Greg (as we call him) is the spitting image of his father. Bronze untamed hair, bright emerald green eyes. Except they are _far_ from being the same.

Nessie has his bronze hair, but my choclate brown eyes. She's the quiet one of the bunch, just like me.

Carlie is the spitting image of me. Mahogany curls, big choclate brown eyes. But she's just like Alice. A shopaholic. She never lets us wear the same thing twice. But when we do only wear it once, she gives it to a coven of vampires that helped me through the change. The leader found me in the forest, in absolute _agony_ from the kids. He and his mate helped me deliver them, and then he changed me.

"MOM!" Carlie's rampage shocked me out of my dream world, and I ran to her room.

"What is it?" She was throwing clothes everywhere, but was no where in sight. She jumped out of her closet, and got down on her knees in front of me, puppy dog eyes and pouting lip in place.

"Please, at least reconcider. Don't go, Mom. We need you here." Somehow, her pout and puppy dog eyes changed to a look of desperation. I know they didn't want me to leave. I didn't want to leave, either. I've told them this, but I just need to spend some time with the Fertelli's. I got on my knees in front of her, and took her hands in mine.

"I know you guys don't want me to go, but I think this'll be good for you." She started tearing up, and I pulled her into my arms. "I'll always be with you, don't ever forget that." She nodded, pulling her arms up to wrap them around me.

"I love you." She murmured. I stroked her hair.

"I love you, too. More than my own life." I pulled back, looked into her eyes, and smiled. I got up, and walked back to my room, to start packing.

**NPOV**

I looked up at the building, and sighed. Another school, another hundred stares. Oh happy _day_. EJ and Greg got out, along with Carlie. I sighed, and got out, slamming the door to Carlie's 2010 silver Corvette convertable. She sent me a glare, and I smirked. She rolled her eyes, and we started walking to the main office, avoiding the eyes of the admirers.

"Can't these people get a life?" Carlie muttered, and I laughed.

"Damn, check out that blonde, EJ!" I smacked Greg, and he smirked, then winked at the obvious fake blonde.

"Do you have to be so cruel, Greg?" Carlie questioned, smacking the back of his head. He rubbed it, and glared at her.

"Do you have to be so annoying, Carlie?" He shot back. Me and EJ rolled our eyes, and walked into the office to get our schedules. Of course, I was stuck as spokesperson. An old woman sat behind the desk, her hair totally fake. The gray roots were coming back. I cleared my throat, and she looked at all of us, then turned to me, smiling.

"How can I help you?"

"We're new here. I believe our sister called about us, the Swans'?" Her motuh formed and 'o', and she pulled a few sheets of paper from a pile.

"Here are your schedules, and maps of the school for each of you. Have a good day." I smiled in thanks, and we walked back out and sat at a picnic table.

"Alright, Greg, here's yours. EJ. Carlie, and finally me." We looked at each of ours, checking to see if we had any classes together. The only class where one of my sibling's wasn't in it was Biology. Great, just friggin' great. The only class that I'm not stuck with my family is BIOLOGY. Mother fucker.

"HA! That's high-larious, Ness. Sucks tah' be you this year." I glared at Greg, and he started walking away to his first class. Carlie grabbed my arm, and started dragging me to start the worst day of my life.

* * *

We got there, and the teacher, Mr. Fedding, was the only one to make us introduce ourselves, thank God. Of course, the worst teacher imaginable, Mr. Fedding, was the history teacher. He just HAD to teach the most boring subject, didn't he?

"Renesmee, take a seat next to Mr. Hale." I turned around, and was shocked to see a very, very pale man sitting in the seat next to mine. He had honey blonde hair, and gold eyes. I sniffed, and there it was. Vampire. Mom's gonna hear about this soon, what with EJ being a total and utter Momma's boy. _Ugh_.

"Miss Swan?" I snapped back to reality, and walked over to the seat, my face a complete tomato.

"Hey there, I'm Jasper." I heard a hint of a southern accent in that voice, and smiled at him, shaking his outstrected hand.

"Nice to meet you. One thing. Don't call me Renesmee, I like to go by Ness, Nessie, or Ren." He nodded, and turned back to the board.

I sat there for the rest of class, answered the one question asked to me, and then walked out.

"Hey, Ness, wait up!" I stopped, and turned around. Jasper ran up, smiling.

"What's up, Jasper?"

"Would you like to sit with me and my family? Your siblings can come, too?" I thought for a sec, my lips pursed, but I nodded.

"Sure. Thanks, Jasper." He smiled.

"Your more than welcome." I smiled at him, and then he walked away to his next class. I turned back around, walked to Trig, and plopped down next to EJ when I got there.

"You have a Cullen in your last class?" I asked hesitantly. He turned to me, his eyebrows furrowed, and he shook his head. "Well, then you obviously don't know. I think they might be vampires. Jasper Hale is, but I don't know about the rest. I haven't seen them yet." His eyes grew wide, and he layed his crossed arms on his desk, then laid his head on them.

"Shit." He muttered, and I smiled.

"And the best part is, Jasper invited us to sit at their table during lunch!" He groaned, and I laughed. He shot me a glare.

"We have to tell Mom, I hope you know that." See, he's a Momma's boy. "I am not a Momma's boy. I'm just the responsable one." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, EJ, just keep telling yourself that." He glared at me, and then class started. The rest of the classes before lunch were boring as hell, so I'm just gonna skip to lunch.

* * *

I walked there with Greg and Carlie, EJ running to catch up to us. So, Greg decided to start running away, yelling 'AHHH, IT'S THE CREEPER THAT LIVES IN MY HOUSE!' I just rolled my eyes, while Carlie follwed his lead. EJ still ran after them, leaving me to walk on my own. *Sigh* Someone bumped into me, and I almost fell, but a cold hand caught my arm.

"Woah, there, squirt. You alright?" I looked up, and nodded at the HUGE guy standing in front of me. He had black curly hair, and gold eyes with a childish face. He grinned at me, and he had the biggest dimples. He was pale, too. Like Jasper. "You must be one of the new kids. I'm Emmett, but you've heard of me of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure I have." He laughed a booming laughter. "Call me Nessie." I said, sticking out my hand.

"Nice to meet 'ya, Nessie." He started to walk away, but stopped when he noticed I wasn't following. "Well, you comin'?" I nodded, smiled, and continued walking to lunch with him. He was jabbering away about stuff I had no interest in, and only focused on what we were going to do about Mom. I knew for sure EJ would tell Mom, but how would she react? We've never done this alone before, we didn't know what to do, but we were smart, we could figure it out.

"NESS!" My head snapped up to Emmett, and he smirked. "Daydreamer?" I nodded, my face becoming a tomato for the third time today.

"Yeah, sorry." He laughed, and we started walking to his family and mine. EJ and Greg were bickering as usual, and Carlie was yelling at them. I rolled my eyes, and set down my tray. I whisteled as loud as I could, and the Cullens' looked at me in shock. EJ and Greg glared at each other once more, before turning to me.

"Do you guys ever stop?" Carlie scoffed.

"We all wish they would."

"Agreed." I plopped down next to her, and leaned back, crossing my arms.

"You must be Nessie! I'm Alice." A pixie-like girl with black, spiky hair grinned at me.

"Hi." I said, shooting my gaze down. Footsteps started to approach again, and I peaked up from my current gaze, but it locked there.

The most gorgeous woman I have ever seen started walking towards the table, pale and gold-eyed like the rest of her family. She had golden blonde curls that went to the middle of her back. She smiled at Emmett lovingly, and sat right down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She turned to us, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Nessie, Carlie, EJ, and Greg, right?" We nodded together, and she turned back to Emmett.

"Hey, Jazz, where's Edward?" My head shot right back up at the name, and I started choking on the gulp of lemonade going down my throat. Greg slapped me on the back, and I swallowed it down. He smirked at me.

"You going on us already, Grandma?" I smacked his head, and he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, Greg. Don't you remember what happened last time?" His eyes grew wide, and he gulped.

"What happened last time?" Alice asked curiously, a smile plastered on her face.

"Let's just say Greg was in a LOT of pain when he had an erection." Emmett burst into laughter, along with Jasper, EJ, and the rest of them, along with a new voice. It was smooth like velvet, and sounded familiar to me. My eyebrows furrowed, and I looked up, only to choke on my lemonade again.

There stood an almost perfect copy of my brother. He had the same weird shade of red-brown-blonde hair me and my brother had. Greg looked exactly like him. He could be our long lost brother, for fuck's sake!

"Ness?" I swallowed hard, and looked back at my siblings. They had the same expressions I had. Shock.

"Guys, this is our other brother, Edward." We tore our looks at each other, and looked back at Edward.

"Nice to meet you." We said in complete unison.

"I'm Damien, but people call me Greg."

"I'm Carlie, short and simple."

"Renesmee, but I liked to be called Nessie, Ness, or Ren." We turned to look at EJ, but he was still in a state of shock. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Edward.

"And this is our brother, Edward, but we call him EJ." I slapped EJ's head, and he scowled at me.

"What was that for?"

"For being you, THAT'S what." He stuck his tongue out at me, and I stuck mine right back. I crossed my arms again, and sat back.

"FINALLY! Someone FINALLY does something to him." I broke into a fit of laughter, along with Greg.

"NESS! How COULD you? I thought you would never go to the dark side?" I looked at Greg and Carlie, then back at EJ.

"Join us, EJ. We have cookies." I smirked, and everyone started laughing like maniacs. I started off with a giggle, but it became a full-blown fit in half a second. When the laughter finally died down, we all started talking. Alice, Carlie, and Rosalie about clothing, of course. EJ and Jasper about-well, I honestly don't know. And I don't WANT to know what Emmett and Greg are talking about. I just kept quiet, thinking of what to do about Mom again. I sat there for the rest of the lunch period in my own little bubble, until someone waved a hand in front of my face.

"Renesmee?" I looked up at Edward, my eyebrows still furrowed.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head of my recent thoughts. He smiled, and it was the same crooked grin Greg and Carlie had. Huh. That just adds another list to my observation list. Damn, I need a hobby.

"Didn't you hear the bell ring?" My eyes grew wide, and I jumped up, running out of the cafeteria, and waving to him.

"SEE 'YA, EDWARD!" I dumped my tray, and ran to class at human speed. UGH. I _hate_ having to blend in.


	3. Chapter 2

HOLY CRAP, REVIEWS MUCH? thanks so much, guys! i think now i have the balls to start up my writing again. :) u guys really did help a LOT. and once again, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! i really want to own Edward, but THAT'LL never happen. *sigh*

* * *

**CPOV**

"No way in HELL, EJ!" Me and Ness yelled in synch, shooting our brother looks that said 'You're THE MOST craziest person I've EVER encountered.'

"Then what do you suppose we do, eh? Handle this ourselves?" He scoffed.

"YES!" The rest of us yelled at him, and Greg looked like he was about to strangle him. Ness looked like she was dealing with a wacked dude, and I was just frustrated. And HE was supposedly the smart one.

"Then what do we do?" He said, cocking a brow.

"It's simple, oh stupid brother of ours. We find out as much as possible about them, and then maybe talk to them, find out about the other two." I explained sarcastically.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, MORON! WE GO AND BE ALL STALKER-LIKE!" Greg yelled, and Ness and me shot him a look. "What, what'd I say?" We rolled our eyes, and turned back to EJ.

"Alright, fine, but if things get sticky, we're calling Mom."

"Fine." The rest of us grumbled. Greg ran off, then came back in, grinning.

"Guess what's in the garage, guys?" Me and Ness looked at each other, confused, then turned back to him.

"What, Greg?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon." We followed him reluctantly out to the garage, and he uncovered our instruments. I squealed, and ran over to my mic, smiling widly. Ness went straight to her drumset, Greg to his guitar, and EJ to his bass. I looked around, and found my keyboard. I took it out, and set it up, turning to my siblings.

"Anybody for a jam session?" They all grinned, and nodded enthusiastically. Ness and I ran to the music folder, and started searching through it.

"LOVE LIKE WOE!" We yelled in synch, and Greg grinned even more. He got to sing in this song.

"YES!" He yelled, jumping around.

"Greg, quit it, you look like a monkey." He rolled his eyes at EJ, and walked up to the mic, adjusting it.

"Let's get to it, kiddies!" I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the left of him, setting my keyboard there, and tuning it. I looked to see who was not ready, and EJ nodded as soon as he was done. I started the beat, and we got into the song, releasing our stress.

**EdPOV**

I stopped dead in my tracks, and listened intently to the beat of music.

"_Woah, oh, oh, oh._" My face became one of confusion, and Carlisle caught up to me, looking at my confused expresion.

"Do you hear that, Carlisle?" He listened closely, and nodded, his face becoming one of confusion as well. I ran to the source, and stood on the edge of the trees, to find a home in the cover of trees, not as big as ours, but big enough. It was a pale yellow color, three stories, and there was a huge glass wall on the left side. A three door garage attached to the home on the right, and a winding driveway went down through the trees leading to the highway. One of the garage doors was open, and the music drifted out of it.

".._Or am I just a road block in your way_?" I recognized that voice, it was Greg-Greg _Swan's_. I shuddered, and Carlisle caught up, but noticed that strange scent that the rest of us did during school.

"Edward, what's that?"

"It's the new kids. Greg, EJ, Carlie, and Nessie Swan." He stared at me in shock, then turned back to the home.

_It has to be just a coincidence, right?_ I looked at Carlisle and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, Carlisle."

"..._Little wind storm, out on the boulevard_." I started to walk towards the house, and Carlisle followed. I stopped outside the door, and Renesmee sat at the drumset, Carlie behind the keyboard, EJ on bass, and Greg with the mic and guitar.

"_And I might drive myself insane, if those lips aren't speaking my name!"_

_Which one's which?_ I pointed each of them out, and he started running explanation's through his mind, but then he realized what the other's did when they first layed eyes on them.

_Edward, Greg looks just like you._ I smiled.

"Now you realize." He grinned, and turned back to the family jam session going on.

"_She's got a love like woe!"_ Renesmee was grinning widely, and EJ looked content, loosing himself in the music. Carlie looked like Alice on a shopping trip-going all over the place. They weren't even thinking about it, just _feeling_ it. Like it was as natural as breathing. Music must be in their blood.

"..._And then you're kicking me out again_!" Renesmee banged on her drums one more time, and then grinned even bigger, if possible. EJ set his bass down, then ran at us, grabbing me by the throat, like I was a threat.

"EJ, WHAT THE HELL?" Renesmee shoved him, and he dropped me on my feet, Carlie pushing Greg, who had grabbed Carlisle. They were all glaring at each other, until Carlisle cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"You must be the Swans'. You're all my kids have been talking about." Renesmee blushed, keeping her head down. Carlie and Greg grinned, while EJ was still glaring at Nessie.

"So you're the famous Doctor Cullen? How are 'ya?" Greg said, shaking his hand.

"As good as can be. And you are?" Greg slung an arm around Nessie's shoulder, and she rolled her eyes.

"The name's Swan. Greg Swan." She shoved him off, and he smirked.

"I'm Nessie. And this is EJ and Carlie." Carlie waved, smiling, and EJ just nodded on acknolagment. Greg walked over, and smacked the back of his head.

"Be nice, dorkwad." EJ glared.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen." He muttered, but then he got up, walking into the house. Nessie looked at him in disappointment, and sadness.

"Sorry about him, he's just PMSing." Greg laughed, Carlie with him, while Renesmee looked down in guilt.

"Would you like to come in?" Carlie asked, skipping over to us, looking Carlisle in the eye.

"No, it's quite alright, we don't want to intrude-" Greg cut him off.

"Dude, it's fine. You can call your family, too, if they want. We've been kinda bored anyway." He smirked, and walked into the house, Renesmee on his tail.

"So, you up for the grand tour of our casa?" Carlisle nodded, and we followed her. She skipped a room, and I stopped in front of it, shocked by the smell that lingered. I swear, it smelled almost like Bella. There was that strawberry and freesia scent mixed in, but it smelled like a vampire. I shook my head, clearing the crazy thoughts in my head, and continued with the tour.

**EPOV**

Nessie barged in, and looked at me curiously. She walked over, and touched my cheek.

_EJ, what's wrong? _I scoffed.

"Can't you see it, Ness?" She looked even more confused at that statement. She pressed her hand harder to my cheek.

_Explanation, please._ I rolled my eyes, and layed back on my bed.

"They're gonna think we're abomonations, and they will most likely turn us into the Volturi. You heard about what they did to Nahuel! That COULD be us!" She sighed, and sat down next to me, resting her hand on my leg.

_I don't think that'll happen, EJ. I have this feeling about them, like they're safe, like we can trust them. I don't think they're gonna hurt us._

"That's what they WANT you to think, Ness. Can't we just avoid them?" She shook her head, placing her hand on my cheek again.

_No, we can't. We're invading in their territory, we need to make peace, THEN we can ignore them. Well, you can. I don't think the rest of us will._

"Of course." I muttered, and she gave me a shrug, walking out of my room, and shutting the door behind her.

**CPOV**

"Hey, Alice!" I grinned, and hugged her, then Rosalie, then Emmett. Jasper came in, grinned at us, then spun Nessie around. He went to me, hugged me tight, and wrapped an arm around Alice's waist.

"Ness, wanna give them the tour?" She nodded enthusiastically, grinned, and skipped up the stairs, Alice and Jasper on her tail. Another woman walked over to Carlisle, and he smiled brightly. This must be Mrs. Cullen.

"Hiya, I'm Carlie!" I said, sticking out my hand. But she hugged me instead.

"I'm Esme. It's nice to meet you, Carlie." I grinned at her, and Greg came in, slingling an arm over my shoulder.

"You must be Mrs. C. I'm Greg." He smiled crookedly at her, and I smirked crookedly to match, shoving him towards the floor. He jumped up, and glared at me. I grinned, and Esme laughed.

"Call me Esme." She laughed, and we smiled at her crookedly.

"Alrighty. Anyone for a tour?" Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme followed Greg, and then EJ decided to show his face.

"HE LIVES!" The rest of my siblings and I yelled, and he glared at all of us, before leaning against the wall.

"Shut up, before somebody gets another ass whopping."

"EJ!" Me and Ness scolded, smacking him. "Watch the language, we have guests!" He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, _Mom._" I glared at him, and flipped him off.

"You can go to hell for all I care." He smirked, and I smacked him again, before walking into the living room, where everyone was gathered up.

"So, what'd you think?" I asked, bouncing in my seat.

"I love your room!" Alice squealed, and I grinned.

"I designed this house, actually." Ness said quietly.

"Woah, squirt's got some skills!" Emmett boomed, making Ness blush insanely.

"I know, right? She designed our rooms, the garage, our instruments, everything. I don't know WHAT we would do without her." She sent me a small smile. I smiled back. I love my sister, I would do anything for her. She was one of the most wonderful people anyone could ever meet. I honestly don't know what we'd do without her around to keep us all under control.

"Carls, quit it, you're gonna make me even more big-headed." I smiled at her, hugging her tight.

"But that's what makes you yell at us!" She rolled her eyes, shoving me away. I giggled, and turned back to the Cullens'. They were all smiling at the sight of us, Jasper and Edward mostly. Greg was faking that he was gagging, and EJ was rolling his eyes at him.

"You guys are such morons!" They glared at me, and I glared right back. Nessie whisteled like she did in lunch. Carlisle and Esme stared in shock. "She does that to keep us under control. Or, she just curses like no tomorrow." I grinned at her, and she shrugged at them.

"I can have my moments." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, all the TIME." Ness glared, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"GUYS!" EJ and Greg yelled, and we turned our glare to them.

"WHAT?" They held their hands up in surrender, and we sat back, crossing our arms.

"That is so _weird._" Emmett muttered, and my family started laughing.

"You have no idea, bro!" Greg yelled, and we nodded in agreement.

"Seriously." I muttered.

"So, how long have you guys been here?" Apparently, Ness decided to start the conversation.

"A couple years." Rosalie answered, her hands all over Emmett, and his hands all over her.

"And you're all adopted, right? 'Cuz that's what I've been hearing." Greg said, leaning forward, like he was in on this huge secret.

"Yes, we are. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, though, and Carlisle's their uncle." Alice answered this time. Greg nodded, his lip pursed, and then he leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Where's a good place to shop around here?" The rest of my siblings groaned.

"Carlie, PLEASE!" I glared at Ness.

"Don't mess with me and my shopping obsession, Ness, or I'll mess with you and your bookworm-ness." She glared right back.

"HEY!" EJ yelled, and we sighed.

"I don't know HOW you guys can be siblings..." Jasper muttered.

"US TOO!" Me and my siblings yelled in synch, and we all grinned, Greg and me crookedly.

"It's getting pretty late, I think we should go. Nice to meet you kids, and I hope we see more of you." Esme smiled motherly at us, and I hugged her.

"Of course, Esme." They left, and we all turned to each other.

"Their vamps." We said in synch.

* * *

Review, pleaseth? :)

-Mikaela ;P


	4. Chapter 3

**NPOV**

I sighed, rolling over again, but I just couldn't go back to sleep. I looked at the clock, and rolled my eyes. Three. I heard a creak of a door, and shot out of bed, opening my door as well.

There stood Greg, tip toeing in the hallway.

"Greg, what're you doing?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry, Ness, did I wake you up?" I shook my head, shutting my door.

"No, I couldn't sleep. What about you?" He shook his head.

"I couldn't, either." I nodded. "I was just gonna go into Mom's room. I mean, don't you get curious about what she keeps in there? When she's home, it's like the forbidden chamber of secrets or somethin'." I smiled, and giggled quietly.

"C'mon, let's go, detective Swan." He grinned, and we walked into her room.

I stopped in the doorway, and Greg did, too. There was a big bed against the wall, with green comforter and sheets, and all the walls were covered in wallpaper that had trees, and tons of green plants. The carpet was creme colored.

"Wow, Mom likes green, huh?" I laughed quietly again, and walked into the room. Greg started looking through things. I opened the bed side table, and there was a CD in there. I frowned, and scooped it up, before walking over to her stereo system. A sweet lullaby filled the room, and I was shocked, to say the least. It was the lullaby EJ would play when we were younger. I looked at Greg, who was standing by me, and he stared in shock at the stereo like I did.

"Ness, do you recognize this?" I nodded.

"EJ used to play this all the time when we were little. He said he just wrote it, but..."

"Mom had probably taught him." He grabbed the case, and pointed to the cover. "Look at the title." I grabbed the case, and on the cover, written in elegant script was Bella's Lullaby.

"Who do you think wrote this?"

"I don't recognize him. But, I have a hunch."

"And?" He hesitated.

"I-I think our...father...wrote it for her." I sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah, when he wasn't breaking her." His face became a hard scowl, and a fire of anger filled his eyes. "Greg, calm down. We won't ever have to know that sick bastard, he's not here, and he never will be. Just calm down." He balled his hands in fists, and gritted his teeth. "Greggy, calm down. Please, before you do something so stupid, I might just have to beat you." He sighed, closing his eyes, and he slowed his breathing, until he was calm.

"Sorry, Ness, I didn't mean to scare y-"

"You didn't scare me, don't start apologizing. I was prepared for that, I'm always prepared for that." He smiled sadly, and left the room, going back to bed. I sat down on the bed again, and closed my eyes, balling my hands into fists.

Bastard. The fucking BASTARD. I wanted to find my father, JUST to beat him until he felt the pain my mother felt on a daily basis. Carlie, of course, thinks he did it for a reason. Protection or something, I don't know.

I hate the fact that my mother can barley look at her children, and be on the edge of crying. I hate the fact that she won't listen to us play our music because it reminds her of our father. I HATE that when she first asked us what our favorite animal was, and EJ said mounatin lion, that she wouldn't talk to him for _weeks_.

That monster is going to pay for what he did, one way or another.

**CPOV**

"Ness, c'mon, get up." Nothing. "Ness, c'mon, this isn't funny, we're gonna be late!" Silence. Not even a heartbeat.

"GUYS!" EJ and Greg opened the doors from their rooms, and gave me confused glances.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Where's Nessie?" Greg sighed, and walked over to Mom's room, cracking the door slightly open, and then shutting it quietly.

"She's sleeping in here. We snuck in last night when we couldn't sleep." I rolled my eyes.

"You brainwahsed her into doing it, didn't you?" He smirked.

"Absotutley. Now, let's go, say that she's sick or somethin'." We trampled down the stairs.

"We're taking my Volvo today." I groaned in annoyance, but got in the back of EJ's black Volvo C30. I would've rather taken Greg's Hummer, but sadly, we were stuck in this old thing, with the only form of entertainment being the window. But today was a rare day. Greg was brave enough to turn on the radio, and turn it to a GOOD station. He sung right along with Emimen, never missing a beat. I don't know how he did it! I mean, he's no Ludacris, but JEEZ! We pulled into school, and I scowled. I'd be stuck alone in my first class.

"Hey, Carlie!" Jasper yelled, and I smiled to myself. Maybe not.

"Hi Jasper. What's up?" He looked at all of us, and his family followed his lead, walking over to us-or in Alice's case, skipping.

"Where's Nessie?" Edward finally spoke up.

"She's sick. Threw up all night." Greg shivered for effect, and I smirked mentally. That cover-up was SO not working with them.

"That sucks. Well, at least not all of you got sick." We nodded in agreement with Emmett.

"Agreed." We said in synch. "Now, let's get to class, shall we? I don't feel like staying after with one of those bozo teachers." Greg grinned.

"I would! I have some scemes running through my head right now." I rolled my eyes, along with EJ.

"Of course he does." EJ muttered, walking into the building, looking pissed off, like he did when we first met the Cullens' last week, and they came over. I sighed in annoyance.

"What's up with your brother?" Rosalie asked, watching him walk away.

"He's just like this. Always has been. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with our f-" I slapped my hand over Greg's mouth.

"Family. Something to do with our family." They all gave us wary glances. I sighed in frustration. "I don't think we should talk about this. It kinda brings out a bad side of us, and it wouldn't make a very good impression. Let's just go." They looked at eahc other, but started walking to class, while Jasper waited for me, and Rosalie waited for Greg and Alice. Oh, God, that can't be good.

**GPOV**

"So, Alice, Rose, whataya say? You in?" They smirked evily, and nodded. "Alright. You know the plan?" They nodded again.

"Greg, we've been over it ten times already. I think we could recite it, word by word." I grinned at Rosalie.

"Alright. Let's get to it, ladies."

**EPOV**

"EJ Swan? They need you down in the office." What'd I do? I frowned, and got my bag, slinging it over my shoulder, and walked towards the main office.

"EJ!" I spun around, and Edward Cullen caught up to me.

"Where're you goin', Edward, what's up?"

"Did you get called down to the office, too?" I nodded, my eyebrows pulling together. But then realization hit me.

"SHIT! Are Rosalie and Alice in Greg's class?" He got a confused look, but nodded.

"I think so. Why?" I groaned in annoyance.

"Greg is up to his mischief again. I wonder what sceme he came up with this time. C'mon, before Rose and Alice get in anymore trouble because of my idiodic brother." He looked even more confused, but followed me to the main office. I barged right in, and there sat Greg, grinning like a maniac.

"Greg, please tell me you didn't drag Alice and Rose in your plot this time?"

"Too late for that, bro, they just went in. Hey, Cullen, better make sure they don't get their ass kicked when they get home." I rolled my eyes.

"Why couldn't I have a normal, danger-loving brother?" Greg smirked.

"Because that wouldn't be any fun, now, would it?" I walkecd into the Principal's office with Edward.

"Mr. Heffer, sir, these girls didn't do anything but get brainwashed by my moron brother out there. Just lay the punishment on him, and I'll make sure our sisters kicks his sorry butt." He gave me the eye, but agreed.

"You may go, Ms. Hale, Ms. Cullen, but Mr. Swan, you're brother won't be leaving for a while. Go on." Rosalie and Alice smiled in thanks, and walked out the door, giving Greg smug looks. He scowled at them, and flipped them off when he thought nobody was looking. I rolled my eyes at his actions, and them he shuffled in, sitting in chair, trying to hide in the itchy fabric.

"Now, Damien-"

"Greg." My dumbass brother muttered, and Mr. Heffer nodded.

"Greg, then. You'll be getting two weeks detention, a half hour every day after school, washing the side of this building-"

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, what'd he do this time?" He stared at me in shock.

"He spray painted on the building a picture of vampire fangs, and the words, 'Vampires Suck'." I slapped Greg on the back of his head.

"And he'll be cleaning this by himself?" Mr Heffer nodded, and I stood up. "So, will that be all?"

"Yes, that is all. And if he skips, he'll just get lunch detention, and he'll be cleaning, instead of eating his lunch." I nodded, and we walked out the door. I slapped him again, only harder.

"You're such a fucking idiot! You're lucky Mom didn't get called about this, or Carlie. God knows how bad you'd be hurting right now. Just wait until they find out about this." He gulped, and walked back to his class.

* * *

We were on our way home, and I heard Ness walking around the house, cleaning, and getting herself something to eat. She was still in her PJ's, but she had got herself in better shape than when she woke up. When we walked in, she was dnacing around, cleaning along the way, shouting at the top of her lungs Magic, B.o.B with Rivers Cuomo. Carlie shrugged, and joined her. And soon, I was sitting on the couch, guitar in lap, playing the song, and Greg was banging on Ness's drums, and the girls were singing into the mic, smiling, and laughing.

"YO, SWANIES!" Emmett walked into the house. Rosalie ran in after him, and slapped the back of his head.

"Emmett, what have I told you about people's privacy!" She rolled her eyes at him, and we just kept on going with our jam session.

"_We got the magic, in us; Everytime we touch that track it turns into gold; Everybody knows we got the magic in us; When we hit the flow, the guys come snappin at us; Now everybody wants some presto magic, magic, magic; m-m-magic, magic, magic; m-m-magic magic, magic, ohhh; We got the magic in us!"_ The girls started laughing, and me and Greg dog piled them. Emmett decided to join too.

"EMMETT!" We yelled in protest, and he laughed, getting up.

"Having fun there, guys?" Ness, Greg and Carlie grinned, and I smiled a small smile at Rosalie, and we nodded.

"Totally. C'mon, let's do this shiz!" Ness yelled, throwing Rose a duster, and we started dancing through the house; Greg with the TV cloth thingy; Carlie with a mop in the kitchen; Emmett with a Swiffer; and Ness cleaning windows. Soon enough, the rest of the Cullen kids walked in, and stared incredeously at us. Emmett grinned, handing them random cleaning suppiles.

"Dudes, you've GOT to do this. Best. Chore. EVER!" He grinned again, and went back to the Swiffer. Edward, Alice, and Jasper looked at each other, shrugged, and joined our little cleaning/music session.

When it got around seven, the house was spotless, and the girls nodded in approval, while us guys stuck the cleaning crap back.

"I'll admit, that was fun. But we have to go. See you tomorrow?" Edward asked, as his family walked out the door, waving, and yelling goodbye's.

"Yep. See you guys tomorrow." Ness said, and he walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Me and Greg jumped on the couch, only to get yelled at.

"NO! YOU GUYS HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO!" Damn Greg.

* * *

So, today you got to see a little peek at Nessie's feelings towards her father. And you got to see this family's wackiness. I personally love this chap. Might just be my favorite right now. So, review, and tell me your thoughts. I love u, babes! ;)

-Mikaela :P


End file.
